The Wedding, the Wench and the Window
by SalamanderLights
Summary: SEQUEL. The Anywhere but a Bed series, part 2. The admission sent the blond man into overdrive, Lucius all but slammed her into the window, a large crack appearing in the steamed up glass; not that either of them noticed. Poor window. PWP.


Disclaimer - JK owns all.

It was the day before Ginny Weasley's and Draco Malfoy's big day. Hermione was staying at the Manor overnight so as to not have to travel in the morning. It suited her perfectly. Wedding in the garden, dinner in the largest dining room, reception in the ballroom and Lucius Malfoy just down the hall…

Suits were measured. Dresses were sorted. The decorations were up. Invites sent out months in advance.

Now, maid of honour, Hermione Granger couldn't wait for the big day.

Partially as it was her best friend's wedding, but what else was lurking in the back of her mind? Her best friend's soon-to-be-father-in-law. The man she had had amazing dominating rough sex with in a library. The man whose beautiful leather belt she still had in her possession. Bachelor of the Wizarding world. Lucius Malfoy.

She wasn't his female counterpart anymore since she hadn't dared 'date' anyone after the engagement party; it just wouldn't be the same as Lucius. The title of bachelorette of the Wizarding world had crumbled out of existence for a while. It was _his_ entire fault.

Hermione found it unnerving to think that _he _was sleeping just a few doors down from her, both of them being situated in the west wing of the Manor. Draco and Ginny were in the east wing, spending the night together despite the groom not usually being allowed to see the bride before the wedding. But since when had Ginny ever done anything by the book?

Lying on the four poster bed situated in her guest room, Hermione mused on the idea that it was customary for the maid of honour to hook up with the best man at the wedding. _Been there, done that_. Blaise Zabini was nice whilst it lasted, but neither of them had wanted to settle down. Besides, she would much rather have the father-of-the-groom.

She shouldn't be so held up on him. The man had plagued her thoughts, but how could he possibly want to give up his bachelorhood for her? She had seen the papers, the stream of women in and out of the Manor had continued since the engagement party. Maybe not as steadily, but it had continued none the less.

Hermione sighed and got up, needing to clear her head. There was a huge window at the end of the corridor, maybe she could stand there for a while?

Reaching the window that overlooked the vast Malfoy grounds, she shivered from the cold. _I should have put more clothes on before I left. _Being out in the middle of the night in just her pyjamas probably wasn't the best idea she had ever come up with; especially when said pyjamas consisted of dastardly short shorts and a tank top.

"Can't sleep?" a voice whispered behind her. A voice that made her shiver for a reason other than the cold.

"No" she breathed "My brain just won't switch off."

"Maybe I can help you" Lucius Malfoy said lowly, snaking his arms around her waist as she all but fell into the man's embrace. Hermione felt lips at her neck and thanked any deity she could for the strong arms that held her up as her knees gave out.

She couldn't believe how much of an effect Lucius had on her. It was so wrong but so right. This man was old enough to be her father. But that thought didn't stop her from moaning as his teeth nipped a particularly sensitive part of her shoulder.

"You like that, kitten?"

She could only nod in response until she realised that his lips had yet to return to her person, thus giving her enough time to regain function of her brain. Or what was left of it.

"Well by all means continue" Hermione snapped sarcastically.

Lucius chuckled.

"Yes boss" the man said. Hermione was then span around and pushed back against the floor to ceiling window she had previously been looking out of. She shuddered as her sparsely clad back made contact with the cold window pane, but Lucius's warm, shirtless, body soon pressed up against hers; all thoughts of the temperature fled from her mind.

Their lips met in a blaze of heated passion, both duelling for dominance until Hermione, like last time, gave in. Lucius bit and nibbled her lips before moving onto her neck, shoulders and earlobe, all of which caused her moans to increase in volume.

"Get on with it" Hermione hissed, growing ever more impatient.

"As you wish" the man replied as he _ripped_ her tank top from her, exposing her bare breasts to the world. _He's destroying more of my clothes…_

He took one her nipples into his mouth as her shorts were also torn off her body through sheer passion. Hermione regained her senses long enough to remove the long, silky pyjama pants that obstructed her from her _goal._ She didn't rip them though; she wasn't _that _much of an animal.

When they were both naked in the hallway of the west wing, hands started roaming _everywhere_. Lucius nipped and licked his way along her neck once more whilst his large digits moved to her breasts, tweaking and pinching the hardened nipples. Hermione's hands stoked along the blond man's firm stomach before she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, all but begging him to continue; she was more than ready for him.

Lucius was more than ready too, his erection straining to be inside of the young witch in front of him. So he did just that, thrusting home in one quick, fluid movement.

Hermione screamed out in a mix of both pain and pleasure; it had been a while after all. She hadn't noticed last time just _how_ big Lucius was; that could've had something do to with her being bent over a table. But still, the man was _huge_.

Lucius pulled out slightly only to ram back even harder than before, pushing Hermione further up the window. He began pounding her like a piston. In. Out. In. Out. Rough. Hard. Wonderful.

"You like that, witch?" he hissed, pulling at her long curly locks. "Fucking you against my window?"

Hermione could only moan in reply as a particularly hard thrust shot straight to her core sending her spiralling into oblivion. The mix of Lucius's words, his hands on her breast and his almost painful thrusting caused her to explode around him.

Her body contracting around him didn't cause Lucius to follow her to cloud nine; he carried on pounding her into the window and whispering dirty words in her ear.

"Fuck, wench" the man growled "you're so tight. I've seen the Prophet; you've lost your title since the engagement party. Why's that I wonder?"

"You've ruined me" she breathed, coming down from her high. "Ruined me for other men."

The admission sent the blond man into overdrive, Lucius all but slammed her into the window, a large crack appearing in the steamed up glass; not that either of them noticed. Poor window.

Hermione put her arms under the man's shoulders, pulling him towards her. When his lips crashed down on hers, and he lightly tugged her tousled hair, she exploded around him for a second time. Wave after wave of pleasure took her as she scraped her nails down his back, leaving a trail of lovely bloody scratches.

Feeling her body tighten around him again was too much and Lucius came with a few more raged thrusts, spurt after spurt of his hot come shot into the even hotter body before him.

As the pair of them came down from their highs, Hermione slumped forward against the man, sore from the violence of their coupling.

"Not bad" Lucius whispered, his breathing laboured "I think I might keep these scratches that have mysteriously appeared upon my person."

"You're welcome" Hermione whispered.

"And you're welcome to grace my bedroom if you'd ever like to. Draco and Ginerva will be on their honeymoon as of tomorrow evening, I might be in need of some company" he winked.

"I'm sure I can grace you with my presence" she replied, smirking.

Lucius chuckled before he picked up their clothes and then picked up Hermione whose legs were still too shaky to move. He carried her to her guest room and opened the door. Placing her on the bed, she received one more passionate kiss before Lucius left, muttering something about 'another round' if he didn't leave at that moment.

Silence returned to the west wing as the previous occupants of the window lay down in _separate_ rooms. Blaise Zabini turned the corner to head back to _his_ room, also situated in the west wing, just as the door to Lucius's room was firmly shut. The Italian walked past the large window overlooking the grounds and grinned at the condensation that had formed recently on it; the human shaped condensation.

The wedding march music started at four o'clock sharp the next day, announcing the arrival of the bride. Hermione walked out first, her hair was perfectly straight and falling freely over her shoulders, and she was donned in a long sapphire dress and silver heels. The decorations consisted of blue, silver and white. White matching Ginny's traditional, _muggle_, wedding dress. The girl had seen the dress in a magazine and just _had_ to have it.

Hermione walked confidently down the aisle, eyes ahead on the groom and best man before she spotted long blond locks in the front row. She tried to avoid looking at the man as she passed and stood before the assembled family and friends, but it was no use. Memories of their heated encounter the night before flashed before her eyes causing her to blush. The red of her cheeks contrasting with her blue attire.

Standing next to Blaise Zabini, beside Draco, Hermione watched as Ginny walked gracefully into the garden on Arthur's arms.

Molly Weasley let out a happy wail.

She watched as Draco's jaw dropped.

As did Harry's much to the annoyance of his latest, blonde, idiotic, conquest.

The many Weasley brothers just grinned at their little sister.

Ginny looked stunning. Her long white dress clung to her form. Her bouquet of white and silver roses was held tightly. Nervously. Her red hair was curled and pinned in an elegant up do, the sun bringing a healthy shine to it.

Hermione felt eyes boring into her back as she turned to watch the ceremony. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and goosebumps broke out on her arms. Who would be staring at _her_ and not the happy couple?

Grey eyes, apparently.

The wedding went perfectly. Tears. Hugs. Kissing. All too soon I was time for the dinner, and after that the reception.

Hermione had a change of outfit planned for the less formal party in the ballroom. _Oh yes._ She slipped on a mid-thigh length green dress. Slytherin green. Golden heels, not silver. Gold and green went _so_ much better.

But the finishing touch?

The belt that went around the middle of the outfit…

A very _familiar_ belt. A belt with loops around the entire length of it. A belt that wasn't hers. A belt that held _very _dirty memories; the entire outfit held memories with it being remarkably similar to the clothing she left the Manor in last time she was here.

She had of course transfigured the buckle from the Malfoy family crest to a beautiful, silver rose. It just wouldn't do to walk around with the most prestige family crest around your waist!

"Hello beautiful" said the deep voice of Blaise after the first dance was over. "Come here often?"

"More than you'd think, actually" she replied. "With Harry and Ron only _starting_ to like Draco, Ginny has me round here all the time."

"Come on Hermione, you know full well what I meant" Blaise scowled.

"You mean using an _awful_ pick up line? It's not going to work Blaise" she smiled at the dark haired man donned in a silver shirt and sapphire blue tie.

"It has before."

"Okay then, it's not going to work _again_."

"Care to dance?" the tall Italian asked quickly, grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the dance floor before she could even accept or decline the offer.

"I see I have no choice" she chuckled.

"Well it was getting weird just standing there with Lucius all but trying to glare a whole through my head" he muttered.

"He was what?" Hermione questioned? Lucius was looking their way? _Her_ way. Why would he try to burn a whole through Blaise? Certainly not jealousy…

"I think he's jealous that I'm hogging the famous Hermione Granger" the boy, no _man_, smirked. "I saw you two sneak off from the engagement party" he said, but at Hermione's horrified look he continued "I told people you went home. I hope you had fun though, wherever you were."

"The library" she winked.

"What?" Blaise asked dumbly before a look of understanding and utter revulsion overtook his features. "The _library_? You mean that library upstairs that I spend an immeasurable amount of time in? There's not even any… Oh Merlin, on the _table_? I can never go in there again!"

"Oh shut up" she said, smacking Blaise round the back of the head "it's not like _we _didn't do much the same in my apartment."

"But that was your apartment not Malfoy bloody Manor!"

"What about my Manor?" drawled a silky voice.

"It's a very beautiful place!" Blaise said quickly, turning frightful but knowing eyes upon the grey orbs of Lucius Malfoy, remembering what he had seen on the cracked window yesterday. "Would you like to cut in?" he asked the blonde haired man, stopping his dance with Hermione. "Yes do cut in, I'll see you around!" he shouted, before swiftly making his exit.

"Would you like to cut in then?" Hermione asked, averting her gaze from the retreating Italian and back to blond _stud-muffin_ before her.

"I most certainly would."

Hermione gasped as Lucius's strong hand placed itself on her waist, his fingertips brushing over _the belt._ His other hand took hers in a soft but firm grip as she reached for his strong shoulder. He then led her into a graceful waltz making her almost forget to breath as the man's long locks span out around him as they twirled upon the floor.

She felt his fingertips once again brush over the belt she wore. "Nice belt" he murmured into her ear, making her blush to her roots "good idea transfiguring the buckle."

"I'm glad you approve" she whispered in return.

"Oh I very much approve" Lucius said, looking her attire up and down. "You look better and better each time we meet."

She shivered as he ran his hands down her straight brown mane. It had taken _hours_ to straighten it all, but he seemed to approve wholeheartedly.

Hermione gasped when Lucius suddenly gave her hair a tug. The second time he did it she had to repress a moan. He knew exactly how to work her.

"Potter and Weasley don't seem too happy about us dancing" he said, looking around the room and glaring at the pair.

"They'll get over it" she whispered huskily.

"They might not get over this though" Lucius whispered as he lowered his lips to hers. They came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, lips moulding together at a slower and more relaxed place than yesterday.

The waltzing couples around them also came to a standstill; watching the maid of honour and the father-of-the-groom kissing passionately amid the crowd.

"Oh yes, they certainly didn't like that" Lucius murmured, pulling away from a breathless Hermione and looking over her shoulder to Harry and Ron "red in the face, both of them."

"Well I don't exactly want to wait and find out what they have to say. Do you still want that company?"

"I most certainly do" he smirked and before Hermione knew it she had been swept up and over the man's shoulder. She squealed in surprise, drawing yet more attention to the pair of them as Lucius made his and her way out of the ballroom.

"Put me down" she giggled, smacking her hands on his back.

"I don't think I will" Lucius replied, ascending the stairs to the west wing. "But please, stop hitting my back, it's still a little sore" the man pleaded, having not healed his 'passion wounds' from the night before.

"Well there's more where _they_ came from!"

"I hope so…"


End file.
